It Should've Been Me
by DetectiveAtWork
Summary: What would of happened if Dave was thrown by Morganas plasma bolt? So instead of Dave having to save Balthazar, Balthazar will have to save Dave
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New And Improved! I've Come Back From the DEAD! (Sorry for shortness I am rewriting and editing them)

Chapter 1: It Was You, Instead of Me

Dave was unaware what was happening first he saw Morgana. Her dusty shape and form gave him a shiver down his spine, that reched laugh of hers gave him the creeps. He saw Veronica and Balthazar standing next to him as they each got blown away by Morgana's power, leaving only Dave. Alone with no ring . He looked beside him at the two faces of his soon to be masters , that is, if he survied of course. They soon got up and got shot down to the ground so they were sitting.

"Let's end this now," Morgana said with that cold voice of hers. She shot blazing fire that was supposed to hit Dave , Veronica and Balthazar , but because of Dave's overprotective instinct, the fire was blown away into a shield, like a glass dome.

The fire stopped. She looked at all three of them choosing which to kill first. Instead of one, she chose two: Balthazar and Veronica. She shot her dealthy red plasma bolts, aiming to kill. Dave watched as his team, his own family was being shot across the park.

"Give me the best you got." Morgana screeched through her awful fire. Dave shot the first two bolts at the shed, hoping that just maybe he could create his telsa coils. "That is all you got? I thought he would have taught you more." She shot him her red plasma bolts flying through the air aiming at one target: him.

Balthazar and Veronica watched from afar as there only hope was getting shredded with red fire.

The snakes crawled but they wouldn't make it in time. The shield that Dave produced was now getting shredded and shattering at every hit.

"You may have Merlins blood but you definitely don't have his strength."  
Were her words. She shot the bolt. The red fire was aimed at Dave and it did hit her target. The last sound from Dave was the clomp of his body hitting the ground. But the last sound from Morgana was her screams through the tesla coils.

"No, Dave!" Balthazar screamed into the air he ran to him. His body was pale and limp. He had a pulse but it was the weakest one Balthazar had ever felt . _Beat…Beat…Beat. _It was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Dave, please don't do this to me." Balthazars cries were desparate. He did the only thing he knew

he shot the plasma as Dave's body compusled.

_Beat…_. _Dave's body stopped .

"No!" Balthazar and Veronica screamed. _Beat ….beat…beat…beat…..beat._

Dave was back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: alright I would like to thank you all for complimenting on my story, and just to put this out there I take bad comments pretty well I must say.

Chapter 2: Your Alive?

Balthazar's emotions were mixed a combination of sadness and angriness, but to realize that his apprentice the prime Merlinian was alive was the happiest day of his life. Well, second happiest because the first was when he found the prime Merlinian .

"Dave! Wake up you need to wake up!" Balthazar shouted. He felt the pulse of his apprentices skin. He sighed the pulse was now weaker . He looked up at Veronica this was going to be the hardest thing he has ever done in his life. He felt like running seeing his apprentices face so helpless so pale… it made his heart wrench. He looked up to see Veronica's face.

'He's not going to make it." He said it quick to get it over with it made him flinch as he saw Veronica's face. She spread her arms out wide, closing her eyes.

"Veronica! NO!" Balthazar screamed. Her form turned into dust as she held her arms out wide.

She was sacrificing herself for Dave.

Dave's mind was blank but it soon filled with pictures . He saw his parents and sister. Smiling, waving , making him want to be with them. They were after all , his family. But the pictures flashed , as he watched Balthazar, who loved him like a father and didn't leave him when he saw magic. But, wait , he did in the urn for 10 years making him suffer through his parents death, watching him be pushed through things that were unimaginable .

But then now he couldn't decide. He saw his family waving him in to come and join them beyond the gates to heaven. But then he saw Balthazar, standing alone to fight off all of enemies he has that's what Dave's supposed to do, he did wait 3,010 years for him just to defeat Morgana. So now Dave was confused should he stay and finish the adventure he started or should he go and be with the family that left him long ago. Well, he thought goodbye family I have a job to finish so it might be awhile , or it might be a short time before we meet again . Goodbye, he waved love you.

"Love you." Dave said aloud, still thinking he's dreaming.

"Might be awhile till we meet again mom and dad and lil' sis." He said. Balthazar looked he shook his head David was waking up! But why was he acting like he was talking to his family? Daves family isn't dead is it? He never would've guessed . He had to figure out what happened when he was in that urn.

"Bal…tha…zar. *cough* are you ok?" He asked coughing. His voice was weak.

'Where's….. Ver…on..ca?" Balthazar looked at him his heart ached as he remembered the moment he sacrificed herself for him he couldn't bear it. He cried. Dave watched flattered as his master cried.

Soon Balthazar stopped crying. He looked at Dave . He was on the ground his face with color back . He lifted him up bridal style.

"Dave I only have one question. What happened to your family while I was in the urn?"

Dave's face paled.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n alright my good friend Kirby told me that I needed to slow down a bit . Thank you Kirby I would have never known what I was doing.

Chapter 3:Staying Alive

The first day when Dave was sick was fine he didn't say anything. That concerned Balthazar. Dave started coughing more and more. Balthazar tried not to pry into Dave's business about his family. Finally Dave said something.

" If you want to know I'll tell you about my parents, only once though never again." Balthazar pondered this , finally he sat down next to Dave on the cream colored couch in their training area.

"My mother father, and little sister Maria, were killed in a car accident. I know you're asking how and when. It was when I was nine, and it was somebody even more dangerous than Morgana, it was a drunk driver. I was actually with you when I was on my field trip. My sister Maria was going to the doctor with my parents." Dave swallowed hard and tried to fight back the tears. " The car came around the corner and was…hit by another car. Balthazar the saddest day of my life was not when they died, but realizing that even if I was there, I would've survived." Balthazar was stunned, something in his heart wrenched as he watched his apprentice's face speak about this living nightmare, it was enough to have Veronica die, but to think 3 family members died, and at such a young age too. Balthazar was interrupted in his thoughts as he realized Dave was turning pale almost blue from coughing.

"Dave ! Dave!" Balthazar said patting the boy's back. Dave stopped coughing as he stood upward. HE started breathing heavily as he was relieved from coughing.

"I'll go get you some water." Balthazar said hurrying off into the small kitchen in the training area.

Dave sat down, taking in his surroundings, they had moved to the training area so they wouldn't have to travel around and be late for practices. Balthazar came back with a glass of water with a few ice cubes. Dave gulped down the water, and slammed the glass on the table. He sat down after his outburst on the table and the glass. He sighed for some reason he felt sick, sick to his heart, lungs, sick to his whole body. He watched as Balthazar watched him in a careful manner, it looked like he studied him every inch with those blue orbs that wound up meeting Dave's Brown china doll eyes. He felt bad for Balthazar who had to watch him in such a state. Dave was in the middle of his life and he still didn't know who he was he was tired, he felt sick, but he never had a break from life's twists and turns

Dave felt hot, not the kind of hot you would feel when you just saved the world , it was a sick hot, feverish. He slumped back, feeling his head, but he couldn't tell if he had a fever or not. He closed his eyes and sighed again this time a really big one. Balthazar carefully tiptoed out of the rundown room. He watched as Dave coughed from far away. Then he started to make dinner keeping his mind off of Dave.

Dave coughed he felt slimy liquid on his hand. HE didn't look at it , he didn't want to. Then it started to drip down his hand. So he looked at the liquid, the most scariest thing he ever did in his life. The liquid was blood.

Dave was starting to cough up blood.


	4. Chapter 4

a/ Wow I'm really happy again thanks to all my reviewers, once again thank you Kirby for telling me what I need to do what I'm doing wrong,and how to do it.

Chapter 4: Worried Sick

Dave sat there stunned at what he was seeing. The first thing he thought was , what will Balthazar do when he sees this? _That's it _, Dave thought, _I can't let him see this. _ He quickly wiped his hand in the rough surface of his jeans. He sighed, he couldn't tell if he was getting better, or worse.

"Dave dinners ready would you like some soup?" Balthazar called from the kitchen. Dave turned to see his masters face, he looked at it just for awhile. "Dave is there something wrong? You aren't Hypnotized are you?" Balthazar said with worry in his voice. Dave shook himself out of the zone he was just in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, and for once he actually thought Balthazar would buy it, but Dave was wrong Balthazar had a…..good sense of magic when it came to this stuff.

"Your lying, Dave what is the matter? " Dave was stuck, should he tell Balthazar he is coughing up blood? Or should he just make…..something up?

"Ummmmm do you still have that soup because I'm still pretty hungry." Dave was frozen, he ached with pains, he felt hot, he was coughing this was never going to end was it? Balthazar looked at him, he watched with every move Dave would make , he would flinch in pain. `But that wasn't the worst part he was pale, his eyes that once used to be filled with fun and happiness were pale and bland they just looked well…_brown. _Dave finally had enough confidence to tell Balthazar.

"Balthazar what would you do if I ummm…. Just so happened to tell you my umm… biggest fear?"

"I would flip out on you and tell you that you are a coward." Dave showed a fake smile at his masters sick humor. " So tell me what is your biggest fear?"

"Balthazar, it's not really a fear it's more of a ummm worry or question should say." Dave was starting to pale, he felt immensely sick to his stomach.

"Dave will you just tell me already?"

"Fine. Balthazar I'm starting to cough up blood am I doing?" Balthazar froze he looked at his apprentice his head facing the floor to afraid to look into his eyes. HE swallowed hard , it was unusual that a little kid was coughing up blood, he had never even seen anybody cough up blood.

"Dave I uh… don't know what to say. Umm can you at least show me the blood?" As if he was on gods good side Dave began to cough He watched as his struggled apprentice coughed into the whit napkin staining it red with his blood. Balthazar didn't know what to do should he take him to the hospital? Should he….he didn't even know what to do. Dave looked up from his stained napkin, his eyes watered .

" Balthazar it's getting worse!" Dave finally broke into feverish tears. Balthazar ran over to him leading him onto the couch, he sat there , it was so hard not to break into tears. He watched as his apprentice cried gasping for air in between cries, which would make him cough even more and the blood was wiped on the sleeve of his shirt. Finally as if Dave realized that crying would do him no good he stopped.

"Balthazar I don't feel good." He tried putting the back of his hand on his forehead but it didn't work, he motioned for Balthazar to see if he had a fever.

Balthazar carefully lifted his arm up off of Dave's shoulders and felt his head, he deeply regretted it. His head was burning ,no not burning, scorching hot.

And for the first time in his life, Balthazar Blake was worried.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Thanks a lot for my reviews!

Chapter 5: Worried

It was rare for Balthazar to be worried he didn't know why he was worried it was like something in his heart that wrenched when Dave started coughing, he would just flinch as his apprentice wheezed and hurled over. Dave was getting worse he didn't know why , or even for that matter when it would end.

"Balthazar, " Dave stopped for a coughing fit. "Should I go to the hospital?" That was the question Balthazar feared. If you think he actually felt that bad , that sick to go to the hospital. But that was only the first reason the second was, that if he did go to the hospital what he would regret is hearing what's wrong with him .Not to say that there was anything wrong with him right?

"Dave, I really don't know." What Balthazar said was the truth. Should he go? Who's fear and life was he risking, his or Dave's? Dave looked at him it wasn't his smirk with a smile face, it was a fear of dieing.

"Balthazar, I'm getting worse! What am I supposed to do?" He broke into another coughing fit that brought more blood up. Balthazar looked at his apprentice, pale, ragged and weak. He just looked at him for awhile looking over him to see if he was getting any better. After awhile Balthazar sighed, he wasn't getting any better, if anything he's getting worse.

"Dave, I don't know!" Dave's eyes lit up at Balthazar's outburst. Balthazar sighed. "Listen Dave I really am sorry but I just don't know what to do." Balthazar looked at him with sympathy, seeing him with such lost in his eyes and.. he didn't know what.

"Balthazar I don't feel good." Dave said as a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell backwards onto the couch. Balthazar quickly sat on the couch with him, putting a comforting arm around his back, and rubbing his arms he wheezed in and out.

"Are you ok? You look more pale that usual." Balthazar said looking at his sick apprentice who nodded silently.

"I'm just really dizzy." Dave said as a another wave of dizziness hit him. He slumped back deep into the couch,and sighed he closed his eyes to rest. Balthazar watched as a kid a young kid sat back and started coughing , but not just coughing, coughing up blood. He almost cried as his apprentice struggled to breath. But then in an instant everything went silent.

"Dave? Dave! Wake up Dave!" Balthazar shook his unconscious apprentice. He felt his pulse, and sighed he still had on but it was weak. Balthazar did what he felt was the only right thing to do, he dialed 911.

"Hello I need an ambulance at 17 Riverton Road."

"Now Balthazar was really worried.

a/n: alright I'm really sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be indeed longer! Review Please.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Thanks sooo much for the reviews! They made my day! Anyway I would like to remind you that I am no doctor. Oh and one thing is I know everyone is like 'why didn't Balthazar take Dave to the hospital earlier?' Well typically it wouldn't be a story without action! Alright I have hit a writers block, it's a horrible disease that even Balthazar cant heal.

Chapter 6: Waiting

Balthazar's heart dropped. Tears were streaming down his face. He attempted to wake Dave. _The ambulance will be here soon. _Balthazar thought. He was scared so scared, this was the first time he was accoutering something, so… important that someone's life depended on it, that someone will die if this ambulance, will not come soon enough. His thoughts were jolted as a gasp of air was made.

"Balth…..zar …..cant…br…eath." Dave was gasping for air as he talked.

"Dave, Dave look at me! Save your breath, don't talk the ambulance will be hear soon! Don't talk save your breath!" Balthazar said, shaking with worry. He wiped the tears down on his face with his balck trench coat. Dave nodded in agreement. He began breathing with much effort, too much, that his eyes started drooping.

"Dave! Wake up!" Balthazar yelled helpless. He looked at the pale face, his hair was damped with sweat, his muscles were relaxed, for a moment Balthazar almost let him sleep because of how relaxed he looked , no, he cant he can die in his sleep, and it will be all his fault he cant live with the guilt.

"Hello? Sir….? Are You here?" The person from the ambulance walked in with the gurney.

"Oh thank goodness…over here!" Balthazar yelled. Surprisingly the lady walked right over Merlin's circle with the gurney. Quickly, and carefully they loaded Dave right on the gurney and wheeled him away talking to each other with words that Balthazar couldn't understand.

"Sir? You can ride with him if you like." With that Balthazar hopped in the ambulance with them.

The ride to the hospital was silent, besides the suttle beeping of the monitor. Balthazar sat there the whole time , holding on to Dave's hand.

When they arrived at the hospital they were about to go in when Dave stopped them.

"Ba…thzar…you …..were…the father…..I never…had." With that said they wheeled him into the emergency room leaving Balthazar standing there to shocked to do anything.

**a/n: alright I haven't updated in forever I feel really bad and I know this is very short. But I have been sooo busy lately**


End file.
